


change the world around me

by problematic_pleasures



Series: one day, be the end of me [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, could be seen as Canon Compliant, hints of smut/UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_pleasures/pseuds/problematic_pleasures
Summary: a reaction fic to bisexual negan being canon





	

**Author's Note:**

> my reaction to the recent ep where bi!negan was basically confirmed and also interstellarsam's tags: ‘#pry bi!negan from my cold dead hands honestly' on a post. 
> 
> random, enjoy!

“So….” Carl draws out the single syllable long enough for Negan’s attention to slide to him. “What are you?” He can’t help the hush that falls over his tone, the way he feels like it’s still a secret, still taboo, even though they’re both naked and covered in sweat and come.

Negan stares back at him blankly. He stares, wordless, for so long that Carl almost repeats the question. Before he can, Negan starts to laugh. His mouth falls open and he bellows out a laugh that would warm Carl down to his toes if it wasn’t at his own expense.

He bristles and waits for his lover to stop. “I just mean—?”

“I know what you mean, kid.” Negan sits up, props himself on one arm and uses his free hand to tuck Carl’s hair behind his ear. “Why does it matter? The world is too fucked to be carin’ about that shit.”

Carl looks down; the hair Negan had brushed away falls to cover his face again. “I don’t… I don’t know.” His words hit the bedsheets since he can’t bring himself to look at Negan directly. “I guess I’m just curious.” Carl shrugs as best he can, even though he’s lying on his stomach. The motion feels more like a wiggle, a squirm, than a shrug but it gets the point across well enough.

Negan takes a while to respond, and in the end Carl ends up carrying on the conversation.

“I mean, is this,” he gestures between them, “just because—?” _Because it’s convenient? Easy? Because I’m here? Because I’m desperate?_ Carl swallows all the words. “Is it just because of how fucked up the world is, or…?”

Negan sighs. As he starts to speak his hand runs down the knobs of Carl’s spine. Soothing and soft, burning like a brand all the same.

“I’m bisexual, Carl.” Negan says it so plainly, so simply. “Always have been, always will be. Granted, it’s a little easier these days since no one could give a shit where I stick my dick. But it’s never been something I hide.”

Carl nods slowly. “Yeah?”

“Yep,” Negan replies and pops the last letter like bubblegum. “Had a slew of boyfriends and girlfriends and partners before you.” The words are teasing but far from unkind, and Carl drinks them in eagerly. “What about you?”

Carl blinks. “Uh. I guess… same?”

That sparks another bout of laughter, full-bellied and loud, and the bed shakes with the force of the mirth. “You sure about that?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Carl pushes himself to sit up, and shrugs again properly. “I’ve always liked… both. Even if I’ve only kissed two people.”

 _That_ catches Negan’s interest more than Carl’s stammering rant. He crowds Carl on the bed and guides him back into laying down; he covers Carl’s body with his own and slots their bodies together just right. “Y’know, that never gets old.” A familiar hunger is bright in his eyes as he starts to kiss at Carl’s neck and shoulders.

“You’re a weirdo.” Carl can’t help the fond cut of his voice, nor can he help the way he automatically curls his arms around Negan’s back.

“And yet, here you are,” Negan replies absently as he parts Carl’s legs, makes himself at home between them. “All mine.”

Carl shivers when his words ghost across his ear. “Yeah, yours.”

Negan’s responding grin is absolutely feral, and Carl can’t resist pulling him in for a biting kiss.


End file.
